the game is afoot
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Holmes and Watson are walking through town when they see Miss Adler, she comes back to Holmes and when Watson leaves starts messing with Holmes again! later Sherlock finds out he has to go to Egypt on a case with Irene Watson and Mary. please plz Review x
1. Chapter 1

**The game is afoot**

**Please review and let me know what you think (: x**

**Watson's POV**

I have been living with Mary for three months now and I regularly call in on Holmes just to make sire Mrs Hudson hasn't killed him, today was one of those days.

When I arrived at Baker Street I was greeted by Mrs Hudson who looked somewhat relieved to see me "doctor, thank god you're here, he is shooting the walls again, and I don't trust him enough to go in on my own…"

"No need to worry Mrs Hudson, I'll go and have a word with him"

"Thank you doctor" she glanced up the stairs before sighing and scurrying into the kitchen

"Right" I started as I climbed the stairs

I knocked on the door and entered to see, once again the room was pitch black.

"Watson?"

"Yes Holmes, why are the curtains closed? You can hardly see a thing in here"

"Yes well, that's how I like it, it helps me to think" he fired his gun again which made me jump as I went to open the curtains

"Brace yourself Holmes, I'm opening the curtains" I chuckled

"No Watson don't…"

Before he could finish I opened the curtains quickly and he screamed in pain

"Oh Holmes, stop over reacting all the time it's just a bit of light"

"Right" he sighed "so Watson, what brings you here?"

"Just checking up on you old boy" I walked over and grabbed the revolver from his hands "still working on this I see"

"Yes I think I've nearly done it I just have to…"

"It still doesn't work" I interrupted

"Yes well as I said, I've _nearly_ done it" he scowled

I walked over to my usual seat and Holmes went to his, I reached into my jacket and pulled out today's paper "here you go Holmes"

"Thank you Watson" he read the date and went to speak

"Yes Holmes it has been a week since my last visit, sorry I've been busy at work"

"No need to worry Watson, I understand" he smiled

"So any plans for today?" I asked

"Yes, would you be so kind as to accompany me into town?"

"Yes, but why?"

"I need a new handkerchief and a new cravat, one for special occasions"

"Why on earth do you need those?"

"well I accidently set fire to my handkerchief when I let it get close to a fire that I had caused during an experiment and the cravat" he looked at me "well when I met your… lovely wife for the first time, I'm sure you recall she threw wine over me, thus ruining my best cravat"

"You can't really blame her Holmes you were rather rude"

"She insisted that I told her what I could see in her, so I did, it's not my fault she took offence" he smirked "besides how was I to know her husband died?"

"Well you didn't have to take it that far"

"Right" he sighed

"So shall we go?" I said standing up

"Yes excellent idea"

We left Baker Street and headed into town, Holmes went to his usual tailor and bought his things, he also bought me a new handkerchief with my initials on. We left the store and decided to take a look around the market place.

We were having a conversation about Holmes' recent cases when, he was in the middle of talking he stopped and stared across the market to a jewellery stall.

"Holmes what are you looking at…?" when I finished saying that I noticed someone at the jewellery stall wearing a pink dress, "ah, Miss Adler" I smiled

"We can continue this discussion later, right now I have to stop that stall from being robbed" he began walking towards Irene at a fast pace.

Right as she was about to slip something up her sleeve Holmes grabbed her arm and turned her to him.

"Oh, Sherlock" she smiled looking disappointed at being caught "how lovely to see you, and you doctor" she smiled at me

"You too Miss Adler" I smiled

"So Irene what brings you to London" Holmes smiled

"Well I was on my way to come and see you, when I decided to take a look around the market place"

"Oh, and why were you coming to see me?"

"Because I missed you" she smirked, before he could answer she turned to me "and how is married life treating you doctor?"

"Very well thank you Miss Adler, but please call me john"

"Good to hear, and you call me Irene" she turned to look at Holmes "so how have you been Sherlock?"

"I have been well, busy as usual" he looked at the necklace Irene was holding in her hand and looked at the stall holder "and how much would this be?" he held up Irene's arm so the stall holder could see the necklace

"That will be 50 shillings, Mr Holmes"

"Very good" he pulled out some coins, counted them and handed them to the man "keep the change" he smiled and we turned to walk back to Baker Street

"Thank you Sherlock" Irene smiled

"Its quite alright dear, I'm feeling generous today" he smiled

"Its true" I looked at Irene "he bought me an expensive handkerchief earlier"

"Very kind of him" she replied

"Indeed" I smiled

As we were walking I noticed that Irene had latched herself onto Holmes' arm, and he looked quite uncomfortable, which amused me.

When we returned to Baker Street we went upstairs and not long after Mrs Hudson came up with tea.

"Doctor, Miss Adler, Mr Holmes"

I and Irene both replied "afternoon Mrs Hudson"

"_Nanny_" Holmes snarled

"Holmes" I sighed

"Don't worry doctor, I'm used to it now" she smiled at me and Irene, frowned at Holmes and then left the room

"Hmm… I wonder when she is planning on poisoning me" he pondered

"Holmes she is not going to kill you!"

"I didn't say kill did I Watson? She just wants to see me suffer"

"No she doesn't Holmes" I sighed and poured us all a cup of tea. When I finished I stood up "well I best be off, I'll pop by again in 2 days"

"Very well, nice to see you old boy" Holmes smiled

"Good bye Irene" I smiled

"Good bye doctor"


	2. Chapter 2

**Holmes' POV**

After Watson left it became silent for a few minutes until I spoke "so, why are you _really_ here?"

"Well, it's true, I did miss you but I also need to ask a favour"

"Thought so" I smirked

"Well, could I stay here for a while?"

"Why? What's wrong with the grand?" I asked

"nothing, its just when I returned from my travels I went to go to my room, only to be told I was no longer welcome there because of your last visit" she smirked

"I see, well that was hardly my fault, I didn't handcuff myself to the bed"

"I never said it was your fault" she chuckled "how did you get out?"

"Well… Lestrade, had to fetch the key" I looked away

"You mean, from where I left it?" she giggled

"No" I started "I shifted up a bit and pulled the pillow with me, leaving the key on the sheet" I smirked

"Oh" she looked disappointed but still amused "so, can I stay?"

"Yes I suppose, you can have Watson's old room"

"Thank you Sherlock" she smiled

"Nanny, Irene will be staying with us, will you make sure Watson's old room is fit for her to sleep in… and when is dinner going to be served?" I shouted

"Yes Mr Holmes, and its nearly ready"

"Excellent… Irene, call to have your things delivered here"

"I already have" she smirked

"Wait, I only just said yes" I replied, confused

"Yes but I knew you would agree to let me stay"

I let out a defeated sigh and replied "so when will it be arriving?"

"Around 6" she smiled

"Right, that leaves us time to finish dinner"

**Irene's POV**

We finished dinner and not long after my things arrived

"Sherlock, would you help me with my cases?"

"Yes of course" he smiled

He carried them upstairs to the room I would be staying in and placed them on the ground "anything else?" he smiled

"Well you could sit in here and keep me company while I pack away my things" I replied

"Very well" he sat down and looked out the window

"So what have you been up to since we last met?" I asked as I hung up one of my dresses

"Just the usual cases, mostly burglaries. What about yourself" he flashed me his charming smile and continued looking out the window

"Travelling, went to Portugal, you should go sometime, its lovely over there."

"I have no interest in travelling, unless it's necessary for the case" he replied, now looking over at me

"Well then maybe you should change that, it would do you good, a bit of sunshine"

"Hmm…" was all he replied

Then I decided to make my stay a bit more interesting.

"Well I will be returning to my study, if you wish to, you may join me" he smiled and walked past me

As he did this I grabbed his arm and went to pull him towards me, to kiss him, but he just simply looked at me and grinned. "As I said, you're welcome to join me" he turned and I let go so he left.

Right that was it. I wouldn't let him get away with refusing me! I would have him! This was going to be fun I chuckled to myself and put my case under the bed.

I left the room and entered Sherlock's study.

As I entered Sherlock was sat in his chair, puffing away on his pipe. As I went to speak to him there was a knock at the door.

"Hmm… Lestrade" he sighed

I took a seat and a few minutes later Lestrade came into the room.

"Holmes I have a case for you"

"Excellent, take a seat" Sherlock replied

"Right" he took a seat and continued "there has been a murder"

"Right" he gestured for Lestrade to continue

"In Egypt"

"And your telling me this why?" he looked amused

"Because the police over there can't solve it, so they thought who better to ask then you" he sighed

"Excellent, I will leave at once, I must tell Watson, and he would love to go to Egypt"

"One more thing though, Holmes…"

"What?"

"You will need a wife, or at least a pretend wife" he smirked

"Why on earth would I need that?" he exclaimed

"Because the part of the country where your going doesn't like strangers coming in unless their married"

"Why?"

"Because the men there think that foreign men come to take their women"

"Surely you can explain to them that I am there only to solve the case and then I will leave… without their women"

"I tried Holmes and the police understood but I'm afraid the men there wouldn't, they would throw you out as soon as you entered. To be fair Holmes, its only pretend" he stood up and walked out the door "you need to leave tomorrow"

"Right" he sighed

"So we're going to Egypt then" I smiled

"And what makes you think I'm taking you?"

"Because there is no one else for you to take, you wouldn't trust me in your house without you and you wouldn't be caught dead with any other woman on your arm" I smirked

"Right… very well you can come" he sighed "I'm going to call Watson and ask him if he and Mary would like to accompany us"

"I'll go and get the tickets and sort out our rooms for the train" I smiled, as he left the room I looked at his hand

"Thank you Irene"

Now then, the game begins, 2 weeks or so on a train with Sherlock and he won't be able to resist me anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Watson's POV**

The phone was ringing "I'll get it dear" I smiled at Mary

I picked up the phone and answered "Doctor Watson speaking"

"Ah Watson how the devil are you?"

"Holmes, I'm fine and yourself?"

"Marvellous, now I have a case to present to you"

"And what would that be?"

"Well someone has been murdered in Egypt and they would like me to investigate because they are clearly just as useless as Scotland Yard" I could here him chuckle down the phone "now I was wondering if you would like to accompany me"

"I can't possibly leave Mary for that long"

"No need old boy, Mary can come"

"Why?"

"Because you need to be married to enter the town"

"Oh I see why?"

"Because otherwise the men there will not take kindly to you and kick you out of their town, you see, they see foreigners as people who have come to take their women"

"Ah I see… but what about you?" I asked curiously

"Well unfortunately I have to take Miss Adler"

I laughed at him through the phone as I heard him shout "I don't care if you heard that"

"Hold on just a second Holmes, I'll go and talk to Mary"

"Right"

I left the phone and went back to the living room. Sitting down next to Mary I said "Mary Holmes has offered me a case"

She sighed

"No don't worry dear its in Egypt…" her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off "and you can come" I smiled

"I can come?"

"Yes, you have to be married to get in there but I'll explain that later because Holmes is still on the phone waiting for an answer… what do you say?"

"I would love too, I've always wanted to travel"

"Excellent I'll let Holmes know" I kissed her and went back to the phone

I picked it up and went to speak when I heard Holmes on the other end "get off me _nanny_, I don't care if your going to miss me, you don't need to latch yourself onto me" I heard him struggling "get off me woman" eventually I heard her sigh and heard her footsteps leave

"Holmes? What just happened?" I chuckled

"Apparently _nanny_ is going to miss me while I'm gone, god knows why, probably because she will have no one to attempt to poison, anyway what did she say?"

At this point I was in hysterics at the thought of Mrs Hudson latched onto Holmes "she said yes old boy" I finally managed to reply

"Excellent, the train leaves at noon, we will meet at the station at 11.30 sharp, don't be late, good bye Watson"

"Bye Holmes" I hung up the phone and returned to the sitting room to explain to Mary about the marriage thing, and about Holmes and Irene…

**Irene's POV**

I returned to Baker Street after an hour and a half from town, I had the four tickets, 2 wedding rings and an engagement ring. I was wearing the engagement ring and the ladies wedding ring.

"Ah, Irene did you get the tickets?" he smiled as he rose from his seat

"Yes, I'll keep them in my purse until tomorrow"

"Very good… why are you wearing those rings?" he asked as he strolled over, lifted up my left hand, looked at it for a moment and then dropped it

"Well, because we are supposed to married" I smirked

I went to grab his left hand and he grabbed my wrist, I tried again with my other hand but he grabbed that one too.

"Don't even think about putting a ring on me" he smirked "I'll let you go if you agree not to…"

Before he could finish, I lifted up my knee to knee him in the groin, but he anticipated this and raised his right leg and moved it across so that I couldn't. He spun me round and keeping hold of my wrists he whispered into my ear "come now Irene, you should know that wouldn't work…"

Again I stopped him because I lifted my leg backwards and hit him in the groin with my heel.

"Argh!" he fell to the floor in pain

**Holmes' POV**

"Men" she smirked

"Come on now Irene play fair" I groaned as she lifted up my left hand

I didn't bother resisting as I was still in agony and didn't feel like being injured further.

She pushed the ring on my finger and looked at for a second then let it drop.

"Mrs Holmes… I like the sound of that" she laughed as she left the room

I looked down at my left hand and sighed as I saw the gold ring that was now on my ring finger.

"That bloody woman" I said to myself

After 10 minutes I finally managed to get up and wandered into my room, I didn't bother turning the light on, or getting changed because I was still in pain so I just collapsed into my bed and shut my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by the sound of my cupboards being opened and clothes being moved around. I opened my eyes to see Irene pulling clothes out my wardrobe and putting them into my cases.

"I am perfectly able to pack my own cases Irene" I sighed

"No your not, if I left it to you, you would fill it with silly little things for experiments and not take any clothes"

"Would not"

"Yes you would"

I sighed and climbed out of bed, I wandered over to see what she was putting in.

"Where is your hat? The one that I like… the fedora" she looked at me with a smile

"Over there" I pointed to my chair

"Good" she picked it up and put it in one of the cases "I like this hat, it really suits you" she smiled and continued packing

I sat down on my chair and started smoking my pipe. About 10 minutes later she finished and closed the cases. "Right I'm going to finish my packing, wont be long" she smiled and left the room.

I carried my cases down to the front door and came back upstairs. At eleven she had finished packing and I carried her cases down to the front door as well.

I hailed a cab and we arrived at the station at 11.25. We waited for Mary and Watson and they arrived 5 minutes later.

"Your tickets" Irene smiled at Watson and handed him his and Mary's tickets


	4. Chapter 4

**Watson's POV**

When we boarded the train we were shown to our rooms.

"Room 100 B for you and your wife, sir" he smiled and handed me the keys

"And room 100 A for you and your wife, sir" he gave the keys to Holmes, smiled and left.

It was silent as we were all waiting for Holmes reaction, me and Mary looked at each other and had to bite our lips so we wouldn't laugh, Irene was stood behind Holmes smirking.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he glared at Irene

"What do you mean?" she replied innocently

"Why are we sharing a room?"

"Because we are supposed to be married, we don't want to raise suspicion do we?" she giggled

"But… I…" before he could finish I cut him off

"Well me and Mary are going to go and get settled" I smirked at Holmes and we entered our room.

We left Holmes looking rather confused and angry, stood in the corridor. As soon as we were in our room we could no longer hold in our laughter.

"This is going to be a fun trip" Mary giggled

"Indeed" I scoffed

**Irene's POV**

When he finally came into the room, he stared at me for a while the looked around the room.

"There is only one bed" he sighed

"Yes, this room is for married couples after all" I replied with a smile

He sighed and slumped into a chair. I finished hanging up my clothes and went to make a start on his when he stopped me.

"I'm quite capable of hanging up my own things" he grinned

As he picked up one of his cases, I could see his muscles tensing under his shirt, it was a gorgeous sight. I chuckled quietly to myself as I watched him unload his 3 cases.

When he finished he put the cases away in the bottom of a cupboard and strolled over to the window

The train suddenly started moving and knocked me off my feet, before I hit the ground I felt him catch me. I looked up to see him smiling at me. He lifted me up to my feet and let go.

"I'm just going to see Watson, I won't be long" he smiled and left the room

**Watson's POV**

There was a knock on the door and I replied "come in"

"Oh hello Mr Holmes" Mary smiled

"Call me Holmes" he returned her smile and then turned to me

"She is up to something Watson, I know it" he started pacing the room

"What ever makes you think that?" I replied, trying to sound serious as I fought back a laugh

"There is only one bed in that room Watson and she expects me to share it with her" he was still pacing the room

I couldn't help but laugh at him "Holmes, you are pretending to be married to her, remember?"

"Yes but… ah the ring!"

"What?" Mary asked

Holmes raised his left hand and started tugging on a ring.

"That bloody woman" he bellowed "she has made it so that it won't come off again!"

"Holmes how did she even get it on you?"

"She kicked me in the groin and put it on my finger while I was on the floor" he sighed and looked around the room

I and Mary both started laughing at the same time as we pictured Holmes on the floor.

"Mind if I use some water?" he glared at me to make me stop laughing

"Help yourself old boy" I chuckled

He poured a glass of waster and stuck his ring finger in it. He left it there for a few seconds and then pulled it out, he began pulling on it again but it still wouldn't budge. He wasn't giving up yet though.

"Watson do you have your medical kit with you?"

"Yes, as always. Why?"

"Can I use something of a gel substance?"

"Yes" I sighed and pulled out some gel and handed it to him

"Thanks"

He squeezed it over his finger and rubbed it in a little bit. Once again he began tugging on it, still it didn't come off. "Watson, would you mind pulling on the ring?"

"Of course not old boy" I stood up and took hold of the ring, I widened my stance so that he couldn't pull me over and her leant back, with that we started pulling.

About 30 seconds later, much to mine and Mary's amusement, my hand slipped of the ring and Holmes tumbled to the floor.

He picked himself up and stormed towards the door "right that's it" he shouted and left, me and Mary were once again in stitches.

**Holmes' POV**

I was furious when I left Watsons room and as I opened the door to my room but forgot all about it because Irene was stood there in just a corset and stockings.

Instantly I looked away, being a gentlemen, but I couldn't help noticing her in the corner of my eye "Irene what are you doing?"

"Getting changed" she giggled "you don't have to look away you know"

I turned to look at her, trying to act as if she had no affect on me. It was really hard to keep looking at her face though.

"And why are you getting changed? What was wrong with what you had on before?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to wear something different, something more comfortable" she smiled, she obviously knew it was uncomfortable for me because she walked past me to get to the cupboard and brushed past me gently.

"I see" I turned to look out the window so she wouldn't catch me staring.

As I looked back at her she was reaching into the cupboard and pulled out a pink dress.

She put it on and then turned to face me, wearing a huge grin she asked "Sherlock dear, could you tie my dress?"

"Um… yes, yes of course" I muttered and wandered over to her

She turned around and I began to tie it up, when I had finished I turned and walked to the window.

"so what shall we have for dinner? i have been given a menu" she smiled

"im not hungry, but you get you want"

"nonsense, you're eating, i dont care what you say" she smirked

"how can you be so sure?" i challenged

"because if you dont, i will have to force you"

"i'd like to see you try" i grinned

"no you really wouldn't, remember what happened last time you challenged me?" she asked pointing at my left hand, which suddenly reminded me why i was angry before.

"why did you make it so it wont come off?" i scowled

"because, i knew you would try and take it off" she grinned

"yes but why does that bother you?"

"because if you take it off it wont look like we are married, will it?"

"yes but what happens when the case is finished? how am i meant to get it off?"

"oh i didn't think about that" she chuckled, obviously lying "i suppose we will have to work that out when the time comes, besides dont you think we make a good couple?"

"no" i sulked as i sat in the chair

"well i do, it's nice being married to someone without wanting their money" she smiled innocently

"we aren't actually married"

"yes but still, if we were, i wouldn't be in it for the money" she smiled

"thats nice to know" i smiled


End file.
